


「JADE」三十问

by ZZINNQ



Category: Jade - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZZINNQ/pseuds/ZZINNQ
Summary: 林晟睿X程皓轩已经读大学时间线甜甜蜜蜜爱情三十问其实就是我主线剧情写不下去了所以搞个三十问摸摸鱼





	「JADE」三十问

梁：快快快过来，说好答应我做问答的，不许耍赖！  
林：没有。  
程：来了，抱歉拖了点时间。  
梁：哈哈没事，开个玩笑而已，那我们开始吧。

1\. 什么时候认识的？  
林：高中的时候，我们两一个班，他就坐在我旁边  
程：对。

2\. 对方的性格？  
林：很内向，刚刚认识他那段时间真的很少说话。  
程：话很多，我们两个完全相反，他特别外向，话巨多。

3\. 谁先动心的？换句话来说是怎么相爱的？  
林：刚开学的时候，我刚进教室的那个时候，我一眼就在教室里看到他了，然后就喜欢上了，你懂吧，就是那个......对，一见钟情的感觉，我对他就是一见钟情，一见倾心。  
程：怎么说呢，就是其实我也不是很清楚，就是一开始我也不知道那个是喜欢，然后反正就是不排斥，蛮喜欢和他待在一起的，然后就也不知道怎么的就喜欢上他了。  
林：原来是这样的吗，那么早就开始了？看来是我发现得太晚了。  
程：没有，只是当时我不知道而已。  
梁：好了好了，停止对于这个话题的讨论，下一个。

4\. 什么时候觉得自己被爱着？  
程：每次出来都会给我带奶茶，记得每一家店我的喜好。  
林：有人等我回家吃饭。

5\. 什么时候在一起的？  
程：2020年9月28号。  
林：你怎么能记得那么清楚，我只记得是开学后第二周的周三。  
程：谁想你什么都不记得，我可是日期观念很重的人。  
林：错了错了。

6\. 高中的时候会整天腻在一起吗？  
程：其实不太会......虽然其实我们学校对谈恋爱的事情都是睁一只眼闭一只眼，但是总体来说还是不能太过于猖狂。  
林：是的，所以我们基本上在学校里的相处模式就是同学关系，顶多算是亲密一点的同学关系，只有在宿舍里，校车上或者是学校里没有人，没有监控的地方才能做一些亲密一点的小动作。

7\. 有吵过架吗？  
林：没在一起之前的吵架算吗，其实那个时候我已经开始追他了。  
梁：可以的。  
林：那让程皓轩来说。  
程：嗯，好。其实那个时候我们才大概认识两个月不到吧，就是应该是万圣节前面那段时间，我喜欢过梁欣然一段时间，对不起对不起！！！先听我说完，然后我那个时候和你还不是那么的熟，然后我就以为你和林晟睿有点暧昧关系，然后我就很难过，那个时候我还哭了，现在想想真的有些幼稚。我就在靠在林晟睿肩上哭，说了一大堆，不过还好他脾气好，也没生我的气，所以我们很快就和好了。  
梁：好的，我知道了，原来我还在不知情的情况下做了插足别人爱情的人，so难过。

8\. 有人拆散你们的话，会怎么做？  
林：其实并不会。  
梁：只是假设。  
林：好吧，硬要说的话，那我会很痛苦，就是切肤之痛，生活会变得和现在完全不一样，可能我又会变成那个以前的我，因为我本来就没抱着新环境会有怎样多姿多彩的生活，如果有人拆散我们的话，对于我来说，生活其实就没有太大的意义。  
程：我不知道，可能我也会变成最初的样子......阴郁。  
9\. 见过家长吗？无意间的也行。  
林：算有吧，我见过他的哥哥。  
程：没有，他家里人都不在本地，林晟睿他自己一个人住，即使过节也是他自己去家人那里。  
梁：你们互相很了解对方的家庭嘛。

10\. 雷区分别是什么。  
程：林晟睿没什么雷区，我的雷区比较多。  
林：是的，比如说不能叫他受受男，不能嘲讽他等等，太多了。  
程：你他妈的。

11\. 对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？  
林：没有特定的，每次他撒娇的时候，我就已经破防了。  
程：他把我圈在怀里贴着我的耳朵哄我。

12\. 有做过让对方特别感动的事情吗？  
程：有的，感觉好多，印象最深刻也是最震撼的是2019年跨年的时候，那个时候我们还没在一起，然后因为我哥自己和朋友跨年去了，林晟睿家里也没人，所以我们就约在迪士尼跨年，所有流程都是他一手包办的，几乎都没怎么让我花钱。  
林：不过其实你在我身上花的也不少，所以我们谁也不欠谁的。  
程：不能怎么说，我人都是你的了，其实你很划算的。  
林：确实，怎么现在那么会说话了。  
梁：停止调情！！！我吐了，救命。

13\. 现在是住在一起吗？  
林：对，我们一起租了一个公寓，有空的话如果你愿意可以来看看。  
程：是的，可以顺便叫上吴蕊涵，防止你受不了我们。  
梁：你现在怎么越来越坏了，是不是林晟睿带的。  
林：我不是，我没有。

14\. 高中的时候你们有没有做过什么擦边球的事情？  
林：我想想......嗯对是有过，我给他口过几次。  
程：他用我的腿蹭过。  
林：程皓轩的那个腿，哇真的又白又细又长，真的是太美了，简直了。  
程：闭嘴，你也不害臊。

15\. 最喜欢对方的那里？  
程：他对我很好，很温柔，他的好全给了我嘿嘿。  
林：他很好看，很可爱，也包容我曾经的不好。

16\. 最喜欢对方身体的哪个部位？  
林：全身，一定要说一个的话就眼睛吧，他眼睛里总是闪着光。  
程：手，手最好看。  
梁：程皓轩是手控实锤了。

17\. 大概多久做一次？  
林：程皓轩给我定的是一周最多四次，其实根本做不到，因为我们两个都特别忙，我们都一边要读书，一边要接触家里的生意。  
程：嗯，对，其实最多的也就做到一周三次，最少的记录一周一次都没做过。  
18\. 有一起看过黄片吗？  
林：有，就是那几次给他口的时候我们看的黄片。  
程：对。

19\. 在恋爱之前是否对对方有性幻想？  
林：我有过，但是我估计程皓轩没有，他在认识我以前都没手冲过，我当时知道这个事情的时候我都惊了。我有几次做春梦梦到他，程皓轩估计也是今天才知道这个事，我之前有想和他说这个，但是我每次都忘，有的时候我自己撸的时候脑子里也会想到他。  
程：没有，谁知道林晟睿那么黄，他就是个行走的色情炸弹，天天满嘴跑火车，其实也就对我。  
梁：救命，原来是这个样子的。

20\. 有考虑过毕业以后在那里定居吗？  
林：其实暂时还没有，主要是我们两个都有家里的生意要处理，可能会定居在美国，因为我们现在也都是在美国读书，顺便可以开拓国际这边的业务。  
程：你这个想法挺不错的。我还不太清楚，可能和林晟睿一样，但是我不一定会接触我哥那边的业务，我对他们公司不是很感兴趣，我可能就是做一个普通的上班族，但是现在一切都是未知。

21\. 有过结婚的计划吗？  
程：不知道，至少等大学毕业吧，会好好考虑的，现在主要还是要搞学习吧。  
林：差不多，大学毕业差不多，可以利用中间一年的时间好好规划一下，结完婚之后就继续读书。  
程：我也是这么想的。

22\. 平时有什么兴趣爱好吗？  
程：看动漫，打游戏，和林晟睿出去玩。  
林：睡觉，健身，打游戏，听歌还有和他出去玩。  
梁：总是有几条惊人的一致呢。

23\. 陪对方做过最疯的事情是什么？  
林：说走就走，当场订机票带他去兵库县的那个忍里公园玩，看他那么喜欢火影，就给他一个小惊喜。  
程：带着......跳蛋上街。  
梁：玩得真大。

24\. 谈了那么久有出现新鲜感消失的情况吗？  
林：没有。  
程：没有。

25\. 有什么特殊的性癖？  
程：喜欢稍微暴力一点的那种。  
林：喜欢服装play或者他在床上叫我哥哥之类的，我好喜欢。  
程：别说了别说了。  
梁：果然......又是这样。

26\. 异校恋的生活怎么样。  
林：很痛苦，早知道不脱产了，但是如果不脱产的话我们可能就没办法在一个大学读书，这样想想的话还是高中异校痛苦少一点，而且其实后来我也回来了，只是变成了他的学弟而已。  
程：很难过，反正我们两个都不太好过，虽然学校里少了任何一个人还会继续教学，但是校园生活里少了他真的不好受，不只是我还有我们那一圈同学，别的班还有个女生因为他休学而哭了，哦对了别想多了他们只是不想他离开而已。

27\. 你们在一起的时候家人有没有反对？  
林：没有，家里人除了学习以外不管我，爱咋咋。  
程：我爸妈不管，我哥就告诉我恋爱的时候还要兼顾学习。

28\. 如何称呼对方？  
程：一般都是直接叫名字。  
林：差不多吧，有的时候会叫宝贝。

梁：现在问一些私人向的问题。

29\. 为什么离开的那么突然？  
林：还好吧，不算太突然，很早之前就有想过了，只是告诉程皓轩和班里那些人的时候比较突然，因为我英文是真的不好，其他还不错，但是英文不好其他再好也没用，我知道虽然这很多不起大家，但是我想我得对得起我自己，我不想以后后悔，所以宁可现在痛苦。他们还给我开了“追悼会”哈哈哈哈哈哈，那个时候真是有够搞笑的，走的那天还拉了一群人拍照，好怀念啊，很谢谢他们。

30\. 当时听说他要休学的时候的心情是怎么样的。  
程：虽然他告诉我比告诉我们班同学的时间早，但是我过了好长一段时间还是不能接受这个事实。我了解他，他不想做让以后后悔的事情，所以才选择的休学，我知道这都是他为了对得起自己，也为了对得起我，我们说好上同一所大学，如果他不脱产，我们可能都没办法在同一个州里读书。但是知道这个消息的时候，我整整难过了两个多星期，就不是流泪的那种难过，就是感觉其实什么也没发生，但是就是感觉不舒服，感觉心里少了一块，心里空落落的。我当时一直在想，为什么我身边的人都要一个一个离开我，不过还好，要谢谢梁欣然，她陪我走出这段时间。  
梁：没事，不聊这个了，抱歉再次勾起这些痛苦回忆。

**Author's Note:**

> 给三十问结尾的时候我真的好难过，因为现实中取材的人物出了点状况，超出了我原本计划的意料之外，搞得我真的难过的一批，心里空落落的。是真的没有想到他会真的休学，一开始以为只是他随便说说而已，没想到是真的。明明他上reading课的时候还说着我下次一定认真做presentation，明明他化学课还在提问，一切都发生没多久却已经遥不可及了。第一次真切的感受到友人难过，虽然没有表明在脸上，心里却已经空了。我很少表达自己的难过，大多数时间都烂在心里，可这次是真的空了，再也不会遇到这样的人了。


End file.
